


A helping hand

by sprx77



Category: Naruto
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Autofellatio, Choking, Dirty Talk, Held Down, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Timbitat: Write Every Day, but not the way you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77
Summary: “Is it everything you wanted?”“Yes,” And Tobirama gets right back to the task he’s been working on for the better part of ten minutes, steadily increasing the pressure on the back of Kakashi’s head until his lips smear across the wet head of his cock, open to let it slide in, in, in.





	A helping hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uintuva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/gifts).



“Damn,” Tobirama exhaled, eyes rapt. “How do you have this effect on me?”

He held Kakashi’s loose hand by the wrist, brought it to the swell in his underwear, blue-black boxers straining around how hard he is.

It’s obviously a rhetorical question. Kakashi has his mouth full.

He’s too distracted, the angle to odd, to even flex his fingers against Tobirama’s erection.

It shouldn’t be as hot as it is, an element to this sexy enough to make Tobirama’s breath catch quite aside from the sight before him, and yet.

 _Yet_.

Kakashi, despite obviously being unable to talk—whether from the way his lips are struggling to stay wrapped on the cock he’s bobbing his mouth around, or from how overwhelmed he is, flushed all over and shuddering—moans low and shaky the moment his fingers hit heat.

Tobirama tightens his hold on his wrist and rubs slow and deliberate into his palm, all upside-down, fingers trembling and unable to gather the coordination to rub on his own. It’s maddening.

Kakashi’s eyes squeeze shut and he pulls back to pant. Tobirama’s other hand is curled around the nape of his neck, keeping him from pulling away too far for the moment. He gives Tobirama a heavy-lidded look, sultry and _wrecked_.

It’s nothing to how his voice sounds when he goes, “Every—” He coughs. “Is it everything you wanted?”

“Yes,” And Tobirama gets right back to the task he’s been working on for the better part of ten minutes, steadily increasing the pressure on the back of Kakashi’s head until his lips smear across the wet head of his cock, open to let it slide in, in, in.

Tobirama shifts from a pressing hold to a _gripping_ one, clenching fingers in long strands of hair so he can pull Kakashi immediately back off again. He pants, though it had only been a handful of seconds.

Again. Again.

Tobirama guides Kakashi’s cock in and out of his throat like he has nothing better to do. The time he can take it has been steadily decreasing the more Tobirama edges him. Pulling back from orgasm the first time had been a challenge. The second time, hard.

Now, Kakashi could hardly make contact without gasping breathlessly, forgetting to breathe and then forgetting to suck and trying to do both before the urge for air overwhelms everything else, and he jerks back against Tobirama’s hold, cock dropping from his tongue and skidding along his cheek, painting it wet.

“You’re doing so well,” Tobirama murmurs, as Kakashi fights to suck in breath. He’s shaking all over now, hands falling limply in his lap.

He can wrap his lips around the head by himself, or he could when they first started, but he needs a firm hand to force the stretch enough to get it in his throat.

Perhaps he’ll let Kakashi come this time after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All of the recent Kakashi/Tobirama smut is Uintuva's fault. They're a menace.


End file.
